The Adventure of Brady
by Vale 95
Summary: In this story I will tell the adventure of King Brady, but I will speak also of the other characters, I hope you beat! good read:
1. Chapter 1

Duschhhhhhhhhh "Ooooops Boomer is the vessel that you are distracted by mistake dropped him ... oooh ... ... ... ... as I am sorry for nothing ! "I can not stand that he recovers buffffff always the question that I am unable to do anything if he's not around me, I am 17 years old and able to handle it alone, and prove it, and," was the 'last thing I ... ... ... Well, and this obviously a figure of speech. " However now I just have to find a way to demonstrate this to Boomer, let's see ... umh. How should I do ... Oh, I'll decide to live in the dark forest for three days and I will sign everything, so prove my courage, "tac tac tac" wow even I left the castle that I have teeth chatter, well maybe instead of three days I could stay there two days ... .. no no ... but I say there are two too many, I'll be just one day, that I wanted to say just one night, but not night is night so it means that it's dark, okay, half day, at least there's a bit of light is not it? , No that is not there, the dark forest is so dark it is dark, , fear, fear "tac tac tac". Just Brady if you behave in this way proves only that Boomer is right and not, at least I think ... ok .. just the backpack is ready and the food I just caught it, it is now I go I'm going, "then why not me muovoooooo! ". "My king can know what are these cries? "And here I see through the door by Mikayla, as always in all its glory, and as always with his machete in hand," ooooh hello baby "I told her up to her seductive tone, certainly not seen that much has still hand, the 'weapon' confesses you came to ask me to go out with me? but do not dare, but do not be afraid you know I love you. " "Ok forget it, because that's all right here and go back to my afternoon workout." And then as usual my illusions throws like a breath of spring wind, flies the autumn leaves, umh am becoming a philosopher, and is not it true what they say around the 'love is really bad, however I finally decided to go in the dark forest, emhhhhhhhh for a period of time not yet determined, and I will do is to demonstrate my skills in Boomer, but also to my Mikayla, maybe not know seeing my courage finally be able to have it fall at my feet, oh what a beauty I already imagine the scene, and it is with these thoughts that begin to descend the stairs of the castle, with the backpack and my inseparable guitar in hand, and then complete them rolling like a ball and finendole lying on the ground with his face pressed against the floors, oh mom excruciating pain. And luckily I had promised not to make noise to go unnoticed by the castle, at least I will have attracted the 'attention of half castle, it is already felt in the footsteps of a dozen guards armed to the neck and the head of them was of course Mikayla had only time, and muscle strength, and certainly not that of the arts because I think that after this fall I finally exhausted all of them, to launch the pack through the nearest window. "Oh, Brady, but in short you can know what you're up to now! I say it seems unusual, but it seems to me most strange and clumsy than usual if this is scientifically possible, can you tell me please what are you doing? "Mikayla told me enough Exalted meanwhile vainly tried to help me get up," Oh damn I do not feel the bones, it seems to me to be an invertebrate! "" Wow you know my king things a 'invertebrate, impress me! "I answered her in a surprised tone, and all I know," And this one of my main goals Mikayla my sweet, "I replied with his help and finally managed to get up," What are you talking about? "," Baby of anything about anything, go back to doing your workouts do not worry about me, I'm doing all right by myself, I just wanted to try the 'thrill of go in a different way the stairs everyday. " "Wow Brady what you ate for lunch an 'entire vocabulary? "," Mikayla very funny, "I replied a bit annoyed tone I was tired of me to insult her in this way also, so I decided to take with me into the dark forest too great book so I could finally read it and try to do less possible errors and also to spend time. "Are you sure you're okay Brady? I now actually look a little strange, "" no it's all right, thanks Mikayla "I told her when shooting my trusty guitar and came limping back in pieces to the throne room," Where are you going? "She asked suspiciously," to strum a few chords on the beach, come back soon, do not worry my sweet Mihayla ". And so I left the castle


	2. Chapter 2

Inizio modulo

MIKAYLA POV

More than an hour had passed since I returned to training with the guards in the royal hall, but strangely I was distracted, absent-minded than I was worried, I had a strange feeling, and also the behavior of Brady I did not like at all, suddenly felt all the need to go find him and hunting out Boomer, because now that I think today I had not seen it yet oddly. More alarmed than before I left free the guards and walked to the hall but was blocked from the arrival of Boomer Boomer ... ... only.  
>Mikayla: "Where 's Brady, King Boomer? ".<p>

BOOMER: "I have no idea and frankly I do not care," he replied calmly walked away.  
>Mikayla: "boomer 's means that you do not care, for if you had a fight," I said andandogli behind.<p>

BOOMER: "but nooooooo, what makes you think," he said jokingly.  
>Mikayla: "do you know why! ".<p>

BOOMER: "eeeeeeemh, let's see ... NO ..." By now we were in the real room, when to Boomer saw a sudden drop,  
>Mikayla: "And those things! "I asked him.<p>

BOOMER: "and what do I know, I just found", "oooooooh is a letter of apology by Brady, I have no intention of reading it, I do not want an apology, and then looks at me again destroyed my favorite vase. " He said, throwing the letter in the trash,

MIKAYLA: "letter of apology! "I repeated taking the letter from the trash. To my brother Boomer, was written on the envelope, opened it with immediate urgency,

BOOMER: "but you do read my post" Bommer said out of the hands,

MIKAYLA: "You read it and then move" I said annoyed,

BOOMER: "ok, ok, but now I read, however, be calm! ".  
>"So ... I loved Boomer made a decision, I go away for a little time to think and to prove to myself, to you, Mikayla, and I'm worth something, and Masson, above all that I get me alone and without your for help. Do not look ... will be back soon, I hope ... ... see you soon brother a kiss from me to Mikayla ... .. ". He turned to me shocked and alarmed, "is a joke right ...?, Did not go away really true ?... VEROOOOOOOOO? ".<p>

MIKAYLA: "Guards ! "I cried in alarm, running to the royal hall, with behind King Bommer,

MASON: "What happens Mikayla? "My father said, and hastily handed him the letter of Brady," soon guards patrolled the area has escaped King Brady must find it and return it immediately to the castle "," do you know what happened? "Cried my father Bommer,

BOOMER: "but nothing we had only a discussion, ok it's true it treated a little bad but I could never imagine that he made the decision to leave, I love you, he's my brother and my best friend is also not I could never live without him, "he said in a panic,

MASSON: "can you l 'have hurt so much to make it go away !, short, we are talking about Brady never take such a decision is too immature to do so, in fact decide to leave alone who knows where and without taking you behind, and all this to prove to himself and to others that c 'is the do go it alone, and too lazy and fond of you and then let's face it all, we all know that will not make it not ... .? "He said doubtfully and thoughtful but also hopeful" that he will already Brady to return to the castle, we all know he can not stand alone, and then I can not even imagine how much trouble you could drive him alone in the forest or in any other place, even worse trouble where there usually hunted together, we must find it now! before you get yourself in trouble, and especially before you get hurt, "he added very sorry and worried" certain that his action is very honorable, but there are many other ways to prove that he instill instill a lot ... ... is a great leaders, there 'was no need to leave the castle, and I would not be surprised if even in the midst of immature and hasty decision that there was also behind the hand of the boy Lenny always comes at inopportune moments. ". "Who knows where it is now," she added very worried.  
>His thoughts and mine, and even those were interrupted by Boomer 'arrival of the guards,<br>"So you've found it! "We asked all three simultaneously hopeful and anxious tone,

GUARD: "No, sorry, but we did not find King Brady, we only found this bag of crisps and this shoe abandoned on the ground not far from the border between the light side and dark side of the forest and there were also several strips dragged leading at that point since the dark side, we warriors have tried in every way to cross that border, but we did not succeed and as if it was taken up an invisible barrier that does not pass anyone or anything, unfortunately, we think that our King has been kidnapped and locked up with no way 's output in the dark part of the forest. " He said one of the guards so sorry.  
>I could not believe this story was absurd, even two hours ago Brady was at the castle and talk to me and tumbling down the stairs and then I discovered that instead of going to the beach as I had said had escaped from the castle and then come know that he had been kidnapped and dragged by someone in the dark part of the forest and locked them in with a protective shield, so this meant that he could not go out and we could not get to go and leave so this meant that we would not be able to have him with us and even worse, that perhaps the 'we had an enemy, under the command of the dark side, according to an' ancient legend of Kinkow,<p>

BOOMER: "what it would mean that you are not able to cross the dark side! you are kidding right? , Oh yes I understand, tell me the truth that's all a joke created by you and by the genius mind of Brady in revenge for the things that I told you? , Stop it from now on I realized that you're pretending, you get out of my brother ... Brady? of the exit, do not be touchy, nice floor brother, you did just make me regret everything I said and also to scare me, the brother of ... out! "... ... "Why not come out? and especially because you also do not planted to make those faces! I repeat to you, now I understand it is all a joke! ". Boomer told us, me and Dad,

MASSON: "My King I'm sorry but this is not a joke and all true, unfortunately it's really your brother Brady was kidnapped and was kept in the dark side of the forest and unfortunately this time I do not know how to resolve the situation, I'm sorry my King."  
>The 'Boomer expression was indescribable as it was the pain I was feeling inexplicably, I was tearing my heart at the thought of never seeing Brady or even more power-hungry and find it possessed by evil.<p>

MIKAYLA: "Dad we need to do something, anything, before it's too late," I turned to my father but he did not have the time to answer because we were interrupted by a voice whose origin was unknown.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE: "I'm sorry for you but it's already too late, King Brady is in our possession, and soon there will help in obtaining the 'whole island under the command of large and charming Amazons ahahahahahahahahah go for a slow and painful end ahahahahahahah and other Hand one of your two kings will be very funny ahahahahah ahahahahahah and so finally, the error will fall on the children's father, one of ansi only for the accuracy, the eldest son, who came first from birth to the famous June 26 7:35 complexion the color of the baby's father, the one destined to rule, but one weaker, sensitive, bumbling and insecure because it is covered by the constant presence of the second twin, but also one of the highest ability to be a good leader, ahahahahahaha it was all planned ahahahahahahah, farewell Kinkow ahahahahahah people. "  
>MASSON: "This time it's the end, there's nothing left to do, they have Brady and apparently he is the eldest so has the total power of the 'island, is consequently we can not do anything, we can only fight with all our forces against him and his dark army! ".<p>

BOOMER: "Well excuse me ... I was saying maybe I should give up forever to my brother ... ... !, and that even should I fight it ! but are you crazy? Well guys I'm sorry but I do not ... I demand that I immediately returned to my brother because I do not really care a damn if he is the firstborn, and then all the power of 'island, Brady is still the most important thing you have and do not want to miss it and I I will do everything to get it back berth of my own life! , And then we have to be something we can do to help, first thing you need to find some way to bring down the shield separator not ?... mica do not want to surrender so!, and then just the two of you have always taught us to fight and not give up? "

MASSON: "My King this time, you're right, and then I promised your father on his deathbed that I would protect my children as if it were, a father never abandons a child in need, and I think you dear daughter, you will agree with me and Boomer, we can not give Brady his destiny we must try to save "my father told me

MIKAYLA: "Dad sure I agree I'd have gone even alone to try to save it but I just can not find a way to help, according to the 'ancient legend as you surely know the shield can be destroyed only by the most vulnerable of it that is the part where they are the creators, namely the Amazon, and then the 'only one who could do as far as I know, but Brady seems to be already under the control of the Amazons, and even then would not know how to d' Moreover, do not even know us. "

BOOMER: "Well, but it will say something in the great book not! Meanwhile, maybe we could find a solution to the shield, and maybe even to cancel the control they have on Brady! "Dad said to me and

Mikayla: "Well we could check in the great book, but if we find a solution to what you said we can not do anything himself," I replied, "Well let's try the meantime," said my father going to take the big book on the shelf where he was hiding the royal treasury.  
>MASSON: "Bommer, Mikayla is the great book !, but I'm sure the book was here last night I'm pretty sure, why not here now? "<p>

BOOMER: "Is he not brought with him if Brady is not it? "He said, wow can not believe it," I would say that this is a good point is not it? "He said,

MASSON: "Well my King would be a plus if Brady was not already under the control of the Amazons," replied my father,

Mikayla: "But will we have this assurance! "I said  
>BOOMER: "Well I think they could discover! "Assented Bommer" and how? "I asked him in choir and my father,<br>BOOMER: "well with the twin notice, now I try to pinch my ass ... ... and if he answers it means that if it is still remembered and then himself if it happens the other way means that it is already under the control of the Amazons "

Mikayla: "ok then do it," I said hopefully,

BOOMER: "Well I say a little bit of fear, and if not how do we answer ... ... ... ... ... AHI Mikayla you hurt me ..."

Mikayla: "I'm sorry, but we have to hurry my King,"

Bommer: "AHI but now just Mikayla, and then we said in the ass and not just pinch in the arm",

Mikayla: "but this time it was not me, maybe it was Brady, trying to give back in a pinch the point where you gave him," I said hopefully, the 'waiting for me was eating alive.

**Fai clic per visualizzare le traduzioni alternative**

**Trascina tenendo premuto MAIUSC per riordinare.**


End file.
